The Return of Voldemort
by evilme
Summary: Harry's scar hurts again from a dream about Voldemort, He goes to stay with the weaslys for a month before school starts.....(My First attempt at a fic, PLEASE rate it!)
1. Default Chapter Title

"Ah, my faithful servants- at last! We are reunited."  
"My lord, one is not-"  
"I am fully aware."  
"Lord Voldemort, If I may ask-"  
"Did I Say you could ask questions?"  
"No, my lord, but-"  
"Then don't ask questions. Such a pitty- I so wanted to finish off that potter boy. Ah, Here you are Lucius."  
"I have brought him."  
"We shall begin his training tonite."  
  
  
Hundreds of miles away, Harry Potter woke with a start. For not the first, but the second time in his life. "Omigosh" he said, then scrambled around to get his glasses. Once he could see the room clearly, he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his desk.  
"Dear Sirius," he wrote.  
"My Scar hurts. I woke up from a bad dream. Voldemort was with the death eaters. Then Draco Malfoy's dad showed up, but he brought Draco with him. They're going to train him to be a death eater. Sirius, I, I think, I think this is real. Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater for Voldemort. I'm going to stay at rons tomorow, for the rest of summer, so send owls there.  
-Harry"  
He looked at the clock, it was 7:00 in the morning, he had slept late. He packed everything into his trunk, then checked the loose floorboard under his bed for letters. He pulled everything downstairs to find the Weasleys there. Uncle Vernon was keeping Petunia & Dudley in the kitchen.   
"Nice to see you again Harry!" Said Mrs. Weasley, while Fred & George took his trunk to the car they had borrowed from the Ministry.   
On the way to The Burrow they all slept, and by the time Harry had woken up, he realized they wern't going to The Burrow.   
"Hullo 'arry." Said Ron, Yawning. "Arn't you excited?"  
"Why would I be excited?" He replied.  
"Because, We got a new house! We wanted to surprise you."  
"WOW!" Said harry, Now awake.  
They suddenly stopped, and Harry found what looked like a mansion in front of him.  
No way, he told himself, the Weasleys are POOR.   
Once they ot inside, Harry saw a house elf, wait, no, 2 house elfs scurrying along, getting beds made.   
"Arthur got promoted, he's the Vice Minister of Magic now!"   
Ron's Mom said, obviously noticing Harry's surprized look.  
  
  
--What happens next? Find out in...  
The Return of Voldemort: Part 2 


	2. Default Chapter Title

When we left off....   
Harry had just had a dream that Voldemort and The Death Eaters were training Draco Malfoy to also be a Death Eater, who was brought to the meeting by his dad. Harry writes to Sirius Black, his godfather about the dream. Once the letter is mailed, he goes downstairs to leave with the Weasleys, but when he gets to their house, he realizes that Ron's dad was promoted to Vice Minister of Magic, so they have a huge Mansion with 2 house elves.   
Right now, Harry and the Weasleys are eating lunch in their huge dining room.  
  
  
  
"So Harry, how was your first month of summer, harry?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, before looking at the clock. The Weasley's clock was different from others, in the fact that it had 9 hands, one for each of the Weasleys. The hand that read 'Mr. Weasley' had been pointed on 'traveling', but now had stopped on home, letting them know he was home for lunch.  
"Just fine" he replied.   
"Good afternoon everyone! Hello Harry!" Said Mr. Weasley, as he tapped his wand on his briefcase. Instantly, it flew upstairs and landed in the bedroom with a thud.   
Wait a minute, Harry thought, this is too weird. All of the sudden he heard a cackle, a laugh he had only heard once in real life. The laugh of Lord Voldemort. Slowly, Ron was getting taller, but not just Ron, all the Weasley's were. Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, & Mr & Mrs Weasley became hooded figures. But Ron became Lord Voldemort.  
"Nice to see you again, Potter." Voldemort said. "Ah, the benifits of Polyjuice. And who better to become then that Pitiful, Pathetic kid, Ron Weasley."  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!?" Harry shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIENDS?" His brain was racked with thoughts, were they dead? Stunned? Locked away in a suitcase like-"Suitcase?" Harry said to himself, then dashed upstairs.  
"Where are you going, foolish boy? Surely you don't want look for the real Weasleys? You don't EVER try and outsmart the powers of Lord Voldemort!"   
Just then, Voldemort and the 6 death eaters pointed there wands at Harry and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
  
  
*****  
Aha! I've chose to leave you to think your own thoughts again, Reader. Well, See you soon, In-  
The Return of Voldemort- Part 3  
  
Whats Coming Next? Will Harry survive the Avada Kedavra curse, for the 3rd time in his life? You'll have to wait and see!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

This time, reader, I'm going to start with a sentence from the last part (part 2), so, enjoy!  
  
When we left off....   
Just then the 6 death eaters and Voldemort all pointed their wands at Harry and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry ran around the railing of the staircase, which made an abrupt turn and took him right into the bedroom with the suitcase. But the suitcase wasnt there. It was Lord Voldemort.  
"So, you thought you could dodge a curse? ha. hardly. You seem to have forgotten, I can Apparate! I belive you remember how to duel? Shall we try again?"  
Harry opened his mouth to say no, but before he could, Voldemort pointed his wand at him & said "Imperio!" and Harry's head nodded up & down. "Good then. I knew bold harry potter wouldn't refuse a duel!" Harry knew what was coming. It was dejavu all over again. But he knew what he had to do. He had to try the Avada Kedavra Curse. It was his only hope. He let voldemort go first, but he only said "Bow to me" "what?" Harry replied "BOW TO ME!" Harry bowed.   
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted for the 2nd time in the last 10 minutes. Harry ducked the green strip of light. He had not been killed! "My turn," Harry Said, Calmly. Then "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He repeated it over and over, until Voldemort found himself with broken arms & legs. "Mendius ligamendus" he said, and his arms were strait again. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He said again. Harry ducked a second time. Then HE shouted the spell for the fullbody bind. It worked. Voldemort was lying, on the floor, Paralized, by Harry Potter himself.  
  
  
*****  
What will happen?  
Will Voldemort Die?  
Will Harry Get Caught by the death eaters?  
Find out next time in: The Return of Voldemort, Part 4 


	4. Default Chapter Title

"Vocalus!" Harry said, his wand at Voldemort. He had performed   
the spell that allowed someone in a full body bind to speak. "You,"   
Voldemort said, chuckling. "You actually think you could KEEP me in   
a FULL BODY BIND?" He let out that cackle Harry knew too well. "Tell  
me whats going on." Harry said, trying to keep himself from performing  
any other spells before he understood everything.  
"Well its really quite simple. I Killed a family of muggles,  
Bewitched theyre clock to look like the one in the Weasley's house,  
and created a polyjuice potion to make us all look like them. It   
was quite simple really. A Simple trap to catch you. And you fell   
for it! Foolish boy. You so resemble your mother. But not anymore!"   
He started to wobble from side to side. "ACCICO!" Harry yelled, as   
Voldemorts wand flew into his hand. Suddenly, With a small pop,   
standing behind him was Lucius Malfoy & Draco, their wands raised,   
ready to attack.  
"Ennervate" muttered Draco, quietly. Voldemort stood up,   
recovered from the Full Body Bind. "Accico!" Lucius then said,   
and handed both wands to Voldemort, who also muttered something.   
Suddenly, a pole was conjured out of thin air and ropes swirled   
around Harry and the pole. Suddenly, the pole dissapered, and   
Harry was pulled into a tunnel of blue light.  
  
  
'So that's what it was like to Apparate. It wasn't so bad.'   
Harry thought. Voldemort, and about 100 death eaters were standing   
around him. He was in the same graveyard he had been in the night of  
the Triwizard Tournoment, when Voldemort came back to life.   
Draco Malfoy was standing above him. He laughed. "Ha! I always  
wanted to see you tied up! I've also always wanted to kill you, use   
the Avada Kedavra curse like my father, and the Dark Lord have taught  
me, but now I actually GET to! It is customary for new death eaters to  
make theyre first kill at the ceremony."  
Draco walked away, right up to Voldemort, and bowed. "Ah, Lucius."  
he said. "Just like you, he is. Pitty you couldn't join me at this young  
in age." He took out his wand and placed it to Draco's left arm, then said,  
"MY SERVENTS! I BRING YOU, MY NEWEST FOLLOWER, AND HE, WHO SHALL BE, MY HEIR!" 


	5. Default Chapter Title

I know this part is short, but insparation was low, plus, tomorow is maybe part 6!  
*******  
  
There was great applause, and a blinding flash of light. One of the death eaters clutched his arm in pain, then let go as Voldemort cast a look in his direction. Draco went behind a thick tree, then came out wearing a black, hooded robe.   
  
"Well,well,well, Potter. Looks like your in luck. I wont be the one to make you die today." Malfoy chuckled. Harry let out a breath he didnt know he was holding.  
"My master shall." Harry's scar suddenly hurt again, as Voldemort approached him. Harry shifted his wand hand slightly, then pointed it in the direction of Voldemort.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" He shouted, and Voldemort's wand went flying into the air. But he was to late. Lucius Malfoy had grabbed the wand, and he was the one person Harry loathed more than Voldemort himself.  
  
*******  
Like i said, sorry it's short- but hey! more to think about! (Especially the #1 question, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?) 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! =) again, I know its short, but i didnt have much time. PS: a note, one of the lines of the last part was "Lucius Malfoy had grabbed the wand, and he was the one person Harry loathed more than Voldemort himself.", I ment, the one person Harry loathed almost as much as Voldemort himself. =)  
  
**********  
The death eaters shifted tensly. Voldemort reached out his hand to grab the wand, but to Harry's surprise, he didnt grab the wand. He grabed Lucius's neck in a tight fist.  
"I Expected better from you!" he said, his tone angry.  
"I, master, Potter, wand..." Lucius choked.  
"He couldnt grab the wand anyway, his arms are tied, Malfoy"  
"But I thought,"  
"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Voldemort shouted. Draco was shrinking back, near a tree, probobly scared for his dad.  
"YOU DO NOT TOUCH THE WAND OF LORD VOLDEMORT WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION!" he let go hastily, and grabbed the wand back from Lucius, and shouted "CRUCIO!" screaming filled the air, and all harry could do was hang there & think. He still had his wand. Voldemort's was busy on someone else. Harry racked his brain for a spell, what spell could he use? Full body bind? no, that one didnt work last time.. Jelly legs? no, to dumb, there had to be a spell... then Harry remembered what happened to draco last year, & pointed his wand & Voldemort. He muttered something, no one aware at what it could be, and Voldemort became a Ferret.  
***********  
I personally think this one is the funniest one of the 3.... 


End file.
